


A Monster Tale

by AbleGabriel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frisk Doesn't Remember Resets, Ghost Chara (Undertale), Neither Does Chara, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Story evolves as written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbleGabriel/pseuds/AbleGabriel
Summary: A little girl has dealt with abuse her whole life, and when she had enough, she finally ran away. Now, she finds herself in a completely new environment than her old life. Is this what Friendliness is?
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of running and heavy breathing. That's what filled the forests of Mt. Ebott tonight. One set of breathing and footsteps sounded much lighter than the other two. That would be because they belonged to a child, a child that couldn't be much older than 9 years old.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" A male voice shouted out, resounding through the trees, scaring the child even further. It had all started when the little girl's....less than ideal parents, brought her, well, forced her really, to go camping.

They had planned to dump her at an orphanage at the base of this mountain and be done with her, but when the little girl found out, she ran towards the mountain as fast as she could. "Frisk, please come back, we just want to talk!" A woman's voice called out in a less than convincing fake soft tone.

Frisk ran as fast as her legs could carry her to get away from the two demons she called her parents. She had heard from stories that people disappeared whenever they went into this mountain, so that's exactly what she would do. Disappear. Soon, her parents' shouts and orders grew fainter and fainter before they were completely out of range.

Frisk slowed from a run to slow walk to stop, resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "Huff....puff....I....I think I lost them..." She said to herself.

She had been running for so long it was sunset now, The sun was still decently high in sky when she bolted from her parents. She had begun wandering around, slowly but surely scaling up the mountain.

"I wonder what about this mountain makes people disappear, it seems so serene." Frisk said to herself as she walked around the forest, waving at a deer that pranced past her. Eventually, the young child found herself in front of an entrance to a large cave with foliage practically pouring out of it.

"Whoa..." The child said in awe at the sight before her. She hesitantly took a few steps inside, gently pushing vines out of her way as she walked forwards, making sure not to step on any flowers if she could help it.

When she got in far enough to where the roof of the cave was high enough that the vines didn't bother her, she looked into the dim cave. It was a little too dark to see anything at all really, so she nervously continued walking. She tripped on something and braced herself for impact on the floor. Except, that impact didn't come. She just kept falling. And falling. And Falling.

"........No.....no.....I......I don't want to-"

Everything fades to black.

* * *

"Frisk! Where are you!?" Frisk's father shouted angrily as he drunkenly stumbled home. He burst through the front door, smelling of booze and drugs. "I lost again! I need to take out my anger. Get yer little ass out here or it will be twenty times worse when I find you!"

"...Aha! There you are!"  
  
  


"NO!" Frisk screamed as she sat up, taking deep panicked breaths in a cold sweat. She slowly but surely calmed herself down and slowed her heartbeat down to a normal rate.  
  
Her body let out an involuntary shudder as she relived that memory again. "No....no more....I should be safe from them...." She said to herself.

She looked around her surroundings, finding herself on a patch of soft and cushy yellow flowers.

"These flowers had to have broken her fall, that was the only explanation." 

"....Wait a minute, what?" Frisk said aloud, standing up and looking around, trying to find the voice that she had just heard speak.

"The little girl looks around, trying to find the source of a voice she didn't even know was really there~." The voice said, seemingly coming from all around Frisk.

"W-Who are you? Where are you?" Frisk asked aloud, still searching.

The Ghostly voice let out a ghostly chuckle. "The Girl asked, not noticing another girl right behind her~!" The voice said now directly from behind Frisk.

Frisk turned around to see a transparent floating child that looked eerily like her. She had brown shorts, a green and yellow striped shirt, brown hair, fair skin, and a beautiful red eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Frisk asked her. 

The Ghost Girl let out another chuckle before turning upside down and began floating like that. "The name's Chara!"


	2. A Ghostly Friend

"The Name's Chara!" The Ghost Girl said with an upside down grin, still floating upside down. Frisk watched as the ghost girl twirl herself around. "heheh, this is fun!" Char chuckled to herself.

"Hello Chara...I'm Frisk." Frisk greeted with a small shy wave.

Chara looked at Frisk with a bit of a surprised expression upon her face. "Heh, you seem rather calm for talking to a ghost of a child. Aren't you scared of me?" Chara asked, spinning herself back until she was right side up.

Frisk shook her head. "No, not really. I don't really get a bad feeling from you. Plus, when I saw you, I got this feeling like I've known you for years." Frisk revealed, not really sure why she had that feeling about somebody she's never met before.

"Heheheh. Good, good. Guess I'm not crazy, then. Because I got that same exact feeling when I looked at you." Chara said as she floated next to Frisk.

Frisk let out a small laugh as Chara began making funny faces. "Heh, Your laugh is cute." Chara chuckled as she floated next to Frisk.

Frisk stood all the way up and stretched. She surveyed the entirety of her surroundings, looking for an exit of some kind, hoping she wasn't trapped in a hole with no way out. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw a corridor off to her right. There were Two pillars next to it, which she somehow failed to notice before. 

"We should get going, right?" Frisk asked Chara, looking over to her.

Chara shrugged and floated her way over to Frisk's head. "You're the one in charge here honestly. I'm just following you, there isn't really much I can do. For now, think of me as your friend and narrator. I'll help you figure things out as we go. I'm kind of an experts on Monsters and Magic." Chara said as she folded her arms behind her head.  
  
"Alright then.....Wait what?" Frisk said, snapping back over to her.

Chara let out a laugh at this. "Oh you'll see, let's just go." Chara said, flying over to the exit and pointing down the hall.

Frisk sighed before accepting this. "Let's get on with this, then." She said, building up her courage. She took nervously took her first step, not sure if anything was broken from the fall. She let out a sigh of relief when she found she was in perfect condition. She began full on walking now and headed to the corridor.

The corridor wasn't long but wasn't short. She rounded a corner and came into another room with flowers. But this time, the biggest flower in the middle, had a face.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" The flower with the face, apparently named Flowey, greeted.

Chara found that she couldn't be seen by anyone other than Frisk and just began blowing Raspberries in Flowey's face for a few seconds before floating back over to Frisk.

"Hello Flowey, I'm Frisk." Frisk greeted happily.

Flowey let out a chuckle before tilting his head. "You're new to the underground, aintcha? Well, somebody's gotta teach you how things work around here, and I guess little old me will have to do~!" He said cheerfully, so cheerfully in fact, that he honestly felt fake. "Ready? Here we go!" He chirped out happily.

"You have now entered your first encounter." Chara narrated for Frisk, laying down in the air behind her.

A Red heart appeared in front of Frisk's chest. Frisk found that touching it in certain places made her feel certain feelings. 

"see that heart? That is your SOUL! The Very culmination of your being!" Flowey informed the child, who nodding, showing she was listening. "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV!"

It was at this point that Chara began to grow weary of the Flower's explanation and finally stood on the ground. She grabbed Frisk's shoulder. "He may end up trying to hurt you. Don't worry, I'll tell you what to do if he does." She told her.

Frisk gave a nod in response to what Chara said, but Flowey took it as a response to what he said. "What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE! Of course! You want some LOVE, dontcha~?" He said, winking at her.

"You do not want to gain any LOVE at all, Frisk." Chara said. This was the first time Frisk has seen Chara so serious, so she was going to listen to every word she said, she trusted her.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey said, winking again.  
  
  


"He's definitely up to something. Don't trust him!" Chara warned Frisk. Frisk grew weary of anything and everything the flower did or said now.

"Down here, Love is shared through little white Friendliness pellets!" Flowey cheered happily, five white dots surrounding him. "are you ready? Move around, catch as many as you can!" Flowey said happily before sending the white dots slowly towards Frisk.

"Dodge them, Frisk! Don't let any of them touch your body and especially not your soul!" Chara shouted.

Frisk jumped to the side of the dots, dodging them successfully. Flowey stared at Frisk, his smile dropping a bit. "....Hey buddy, you missed them." He said. "Let's try that again." 

Flowey sent more White dots at Frisk, who proceed to step out of their way yet again. "....Is this a joke? Are you brain dead? Run. Into. The. BULLETS!!" Flowey shouted before sending more white dots at Frisk yet again, who dodged them a third time.

Flowey's face suddenly grew demonic. "You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer." He spoke darkly before surrounding Frisk with the white dots, making sure she couldn't escape.

Frisk and Chara both grew terrified looks on their faces. 

**"Die."** Flowey said before cackling evilly as he slowly closed the dots around Frisk, who had squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable blow. A blow that never came.

Frisk opened her eyes with confusion to see the white balls were gone and Flowey was staring confused as well before he was suddenly hit by a fireball, which sent him flying. The child and her ghost companion looked over to where the fireball came from.

They saw a beautiful tall pure white goat woman wearing a long purple robe that reached down to her feet.   
  
Chara's eyes widened before tears began to swell up in them. "M-Mom?!"


End file.
